


tabulatorum amoris

by huliganships



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wrote these to try and get over my writers block, M/M, One Shot Collection, alternative universe, different setting for each One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliganships/pseuds/huliganships
Summary: A compilation of One Shots, most of the time inspired by a prompt I saw somewhere.





	1. Call me if you need anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my lovelies! I am suffering from Writers block, so I thought to work through that I'd work on a few undeveloped ideas of mine. I saw a prompt list on Tumblr and thought to myself: Yes. Let's try that. So, I hope you'll enjoy them. Please let me know what you think and Maybe if you'd like me to work on one idea more or something like that. I'm open for prompts and suggestions!  
Lots of Love xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is a doctor who's treating Ace after a big motorcycle crash. His Brothers never leave his side and Law can't help but admire them for it.

The steady beeping of the monitor was a comforting sound. It meant Ace was still there with them, he was still fighting. Next to him Sabo was sitting on the second chair. He didn’t need to glance over to know that his brother was in the same position he was: sitting still and watching the rise and fall of Aces chest. He couldn’t bring himself to look anywhere else. He was afraid it would stop if he did. And he couldn’t bear to see his older brother like this: small, weak, helpless. All of these words Luffy had never associated with either of his brothers and he certainly wasn’t going to start now.

The door to the room opened and one of the many doctors that took care of Ace came in. It was the tall one, with the tattoos all over his hands and arms and with the heavy bags under his eyes. Sabo had been instantly on edge when they were told that this person had been assisting on Aces surgery, but Luffy wasn’t worried. There was a weird kind of confidence radiating of everything this doctor said and did and it calmed Luffy. He acknowledged them with a short nod of his head before he started to check the vitals that were monitored by several machines. When he was done he turned to them.

“Everything looks good up to now. Of course we still need to see how and if he’s going to make it through the night, but I’m tentatively confident he’ll make it.” He gave them a once over. “I would advise you to go home and rest, but I’m pretty sure you’re not going to do that.”

“Yeah, no.” Sabo answered with a serious expression. The doctor nodded. “If you use the elevator to get to the ground floor you can exit it on two different sides, you just have to press the right button. If you exit to the other side of the entrance you get to the staff cafeteria. The food there is much better and cheaper than the one out in the food court. It’s one of the better kept secrets of the hospital.”

“Are we even allowed to go there?” Sabo asked confused. The doctor shrugged. “Sure. No one’s going to turn you away. Just make sure to tip the lunch ladies and mention your brother. They’ll probably feed you for free.” “Thanks.” Luffys stomach started rumbling loudly. “Yeah, thanks a lot.” He added while giving the doctor his best attempt at his usual smile. The tall man gave one last look his way before clearing his throat and looking away. “Like I said, it’s not a problem. Call me if you need anything, you can tell the nurses to page me directly.”

“Sorry, I can’t seem to remember your name Dr…?” Sabo gave a questioning look. “Ah. It’s Trafalgar. Dr Law Trafalgar.” He didn’t offer his hand, but that was alright. “I’ll take my leave then.” He turned towards the door.

“Bye Dr Torao!” Torao stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him over his shoulder. “That’s not my name.” “Sure it is!” He grinned. The face the doctor made was just the best. Luffy couldn’t help it when he said again “To-Ra-O!”

Sabo lifted a hand to his head and started rubbing his temple. “Please excuse my brother; he is but a simple idiot.” To Luffy he said: “Please don’t antagonize the doctor who’s caring for Ace and just gave us an opportunity for non-hospital-food Luffy.”

Torao shook his head. “Whatever. Just please make sure to actually eat and drink something. I don’t think your brother would appreciate waking up to you two in the beds next to him.” And he left the room.

“I like him!” Luffy declared. “You like everyone Lu.” Sabo muttered with a tired grin and ruffled Luffys hairs. While he couldn’t deny that was true…

He looked over at the door again.

… Luffy had the feeling Torao was someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is once again a Modern Day AU, because I seem incapable of writing anything else. But I still like the idea of Law and Luffy Meeting like this :3 What do you think?
> 
> Prompt taken from http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


	2. Have a good day a t work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular morning in their lives.

Laws alarm clock went off at 04:30 AM. He quickly leaned over to turn it off. From next to him came an unhappy groan before two arms wrapped around his chest. “’s to early Trao…” was the almost inaudible complaint. Law took one of the hands holding him prisoner and pressed a soft kiss to the scarred knuckle. “I know, sorry. Go back to sleep.” Another unhappy groan was his answer.

After a bit of wiggling he managed to escape the octopus in human disguise, who regularly occupied his bed.

He quickly went through his morning routine in the bath before stepping out into the kitchen. The first thing he did was turn on the coffee maker. The second thing was open a can of cat food. The can wasn’t even open halfway before he felt a soft body weave between his legs and heard a pathetic little ‘meow’. “Good morning to you too. Are you starving?” He looked down at the cat, which was most definitely not starving from the looks of it alone.

He placed the bowl on the floor and leaned back on the counter to watch his cat eat while he waited for the coffee to finish.

The door to the bedroom opened and a walking blanked shuffled out of the room. The lump carefully side-stepped the eating cat before collapsing against Law. He wrapped his arms around the blanket-covered torso. “Why are you up? I told you to go back to sleep.”

“’s too empty.”

Law managed to hold back a wince. He knew Luffy didn’t like to sleep alone and he always felt bad for leaving him.

“Sorry.”

“Naah…’s not your fault. When do you have to leave?” Luffy asked. He turned his head up to look at Law and the blanket fell from his head to reveal sleep-tousled hair and only half-open eyes.

“In a few minutes. I’m just waiting for the coffee to be done.”

“Addict.”

“Glutton.”

Luffy poked out his tongue in answer before letting out his signature chuckle. They stayed in silence for several minutes, just basking in the presence of the other person. At the beginning of their relationship, no their friendship even, Law had been surprised to learn that the energetic man had periods where he just sat and enjoyed the silence.

The coffee maker beeped to signal it having done its duty, and Law slowly detangled himself from Luffy. The other man was stubborn however and just attached himself to Laws back again. Sighing he poured the hot coffee over into a thermos. “You’ll have to let go of me now or I won’t make it in time for work.”

“Tough luck for you then.”

He was turned around by surprisingly strong arms. Luffy grabbed his collar and stood up on his tiptoes to give him a kiss. Law melted into it and put a hand on Luffys neck to pull him closer. When Luffy seemed to be satisfied he pulled away, placing a quick kiss to Laws cheek while doing so.

“Have a good day at work Torao.”

Law caressed his cheek with his thump. “Thanks. I’ll see you tonight?”

Luffy nodded. “Sanji’s making barbeque tonight, you better not be late again!”

Law chuckled. “I’ll try my best. I’ll text you later.”

“Ok.” With that Luffy leaned up to press on last kiss to the corner of his mouth before gathering up his blankets and picking Bepo up from the floor. “Come on Bepo, you’ll have to take Torao’s spot in the bed.”

Bepo let out another one of his soft ‘meows’ and stared mournfully at his half-eaten bowl.

“Stop bullying my cat.” He called after the retreating blanket monster. “I’m showering him with love and affection, shut up!” was the answer. Law shook his head. Just another usual day it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a vague Modern AU where Law is, of Course, a surgeon and Luffy… is… something… I Always headcanon him as a YouTuber because it just fits him so well but you know...
> 
> Prompt is again taken from  
http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


	3. I did the dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is too tired to deal with life.

Law was exhausted.

There had been an explosion at a nearby restaurant. Something about a gas leak, he was a bit fuzzy on the details. He was a bit fuzzy in general. It was one in the morning and for the last 55 hours he had been busy with treating several victims.

What should’ve been a long, but relatively normal 48 hours shift before a very long weekend had turned into extra hours. He had operated on at least five people and he had lost count on how many smaller injuries he had been treating in the emergency room. He had only had the time to send a quick text to his boyfriend, telling him he had to cancel their dinner plans.

Again.

Luffy was generally an easy-going person, so Law wasn’t exactly worried. Still, he felt bad about cancelling so often. He had never tried to hide how important his work was to him and Luffy understood that, but in moments like these Law wished he could spent more time at home.

When he pulled in the driveway of his apartment Building, he remembered another reason why he had wanted to invite Luffy out to dinner: He had no food left at his place and hadn’t even done the dishes before he had to leave for his shifts two days ago.

He dropped his head onto his steering wheel and let out a low-pitched whine. Fuck, right now he hated his live.

Slowly Law stepped out of the car and made his way up towards the sixth floor where he lived. He wondered if he could find a fast food restaurant that still did deliveries at this hour, because he was in no mood or state to go out to even buy the bare necessities right now.

When he opened his door he was not greeted by one very lonely and probably very hungry cat. Instead he could see light in the living room. Cautious, he approached silently. He didn’t think it would be robbers, but it never hurt to be careful.

When he looked around the corner, he saw Luffy sitting on the couch, Bepo on his lap, playing a game on the PS4 he brought over a few months ago. “Luffy?” he asked, a bit flabbergasted. The last thing he expected was to see his boyfriend today. “What are you doing here?”

The man in question turned to him. “Torao! You’re back!” He paused the game and stood up, which dislodged a grumpy Bepo. He came bounding over to him and pulled him into a hug. “I missed you! Welcome home!” Still a little confused Law returned the hug and gave Luffy a quick peck on the cheek. “I missed you too. But seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I waited for you, duh. We had a date, remember?”

A burst of panic shot through Law. He was sure he texted Luffy. He did, right? Oh god, did he just imagine doing that? “Did I not send you a text?” “No, you did.” He let out a sigh of relief. His sanity wasn’t completely broken then. “But why did you wait here then?”

“I wanted to see you, so I decided to come over anyway and wait up for you.”

A warm feeling spread through his body at hearing that and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriends lips. “Thanks.” He murmured against his lips. “But I’m pretty sure you already noticed that my apartment is a mess and I got absolutely no food here.” Luffy nodded gravely. “I did. That’s why I went grocery shopping with Sanji before coming here.”

Law blinked. “You what?”

“I got you some food Torao! Oh, and I also did the dishes!” The sunny grin on Luffys face was almost blinding. And what else was Law supposed but kiss him again at that?

He had to take back his earlier statement. Live wasn’t so bad for him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Modern-Law-is-a-surgeon-AU :P  
I promise the next one is going to be different!  
...  
I think ^^°
> 
> And I know it's a bit strange that Luffy did the dishes, but I think een though he wouldn't mind that he would know that Law would. And to make him happy he did them! So there :P
> 
> Prompt is again from  
http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


	4. I'll wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking someone to wait was cruel. At least that's what Nami said.

There was a heavy silence after Luffys statement. Law was the first one to speak again. “So, now that we defeated Kaido you want to end the alliance?” His face was perfectly blank while saying it, but after all this time Luffy new his allies tells.

“No. I just don’t know when we’ll see each other again. I don’t know how long it’ll take to get to Raftel and I don’t know what happens after. Nami says it’s cruel to make people wait for you, if you don’t know what’s going to happen.” The way the relationship between the two had evolved couldn’t really be called a romance, but Luffy knew with certainty it wasn’t just a normal friendship or an alliance between pirates anymore.

It was something… more. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but he just knew. And he knew that when he found One Piece he wanted Torao to see it too. He wanted to see the other man again. Not like all his other friends that were scattered over the Grand Line and the four Blues. It was a burning need inside him. But Nami said it wasn’t fair to put that on Torao, so Luffy hadn’t said anything. Yet. And now they were splitting up to go into different directions.

“Cruel, huh?” Law answered, almost a whisper. They were standing in front of each other, not quite touching distance but also not quite far away. Just like the relationship between them, an undefined limbo of tangled emotions.

Something changed in Laws face, as if he had decided on something. He squared his shoulders and took one step forward. Just one, but this one step changed everything. Luffy couldn’t breathe when he looked up into Laws face.

“I’ll wait. However long it takes.”

And Luffy couldn’t do anything else but smile. He reached over and took Laws hand with his and entangled their fingers. “Good.” He whispered. They continued to stand there in silence, holding hands and watching their crews getting ready to depart.

Luffy knew right then, that everything would work out ok. How couldn’t it? He was going to become the Pirate King and at the end of the road wasn’t only the One Piece that was waiting for him, but something just as precious. He still wasn’t quite sure what it was. But that was ok. It seemed he had all the time in the world to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!  
I wrote something that wasn't a Modern AU! But Law is still Kind of a surgeon but you know that's just Canon so it COUNTS! HAH :D  
Buuuuttttt I'm super uncertain about this. Yay. And I'm sorry it's so short. I hope you still enjoyed it though!


	5. I read it in the newspaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he and the Strawhats are going their seperate ways, Law just can't seem to catch a break.

“Captain?” Penguins voice called out to him hesitantly. Law was lounging on the deck of the Polar Tang, leaning against Bepo and trying to get a nap in before they had to submerge again. Since they separated from the Strawhats two days ago (after meeting up on a small island for a roaring party that ended up destroying half the village destroyed, half of each crew drenched in sea water and the marines hot on their asses) the peace and quiet was a nice change of pace. He contemplated pretending to be asleep. He was sure whatever Penguin wanted to tell him wouldn’t be good for his mood.

Without opening his eyes he said: “What is it Penguin? I’m in a good mood right now and I’d rather not ruin it.” “Weeelll…” he could practically hear Penguin start to sweat. The rest of the crew on deck seemed to collectively hold their breaths. “The newspaper wrote an article about you… and… and our ähm… alliance with the… with the Strawhats, you see. It made the front page.”

Law frowned, eyes still closed. He wanted to hold onto this feeling of quiet for as long as possible but he already started to feel his pulse quicken. “So? It’s not the first time that happened.” Penguin audibly swallowed. “Well… they go into… ähm… particular detail about certain… speculations… concerning you and the Strawhat himself… and ähm… your… relationship.”

That finally made Law open is eyes. He held out his hand. “Give me the paper.” Slowly Penguin handed it over and Law got the first good look at it. The article was opened with a shot from the last battle with the marines two days ago. It showed Luffy wearing Laws old hoody, emblazoned with the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger, shoving his signature hat onto Law head with a wide grin (Luffy was one of the unlucky ones who had previously been drenched in sea water, so he had stolen one of Laws shirts instead of going back to his own ship to change. And since he wanted to be fair he gave his hat to Law for safekeeping during the fight. Now that Law thought about it, he never got that hoody back…).

Their heads were very close together. If you looked closely you could see the tiniest of smiles on Laws own face. In the background you could see Marines being sent flying by a well-placed kick courtesy of Bepo and Sanji. All in all Law rather liked the picture. He would never say so out loud of course. Then he read the headline and the entire colour drained from his face. It read:

**“STRAWHATS AND HEART PIRATES: MORE THAN JUST ALLIES?”**

And in slightly smaller print directly underneath it:

“Did the **captains** of these two **Supernova Pirate Crews** tie the knot to become even closer allies? Since this tactic is not unusual, particularly with the **Big Mom Pirates**, we asked an **expert** on Pirate Culture for their opinion on the matter.”

What.

“What.” He said out loud as he couldn’t make sense of what he just read.

“Well… yeah. That’s something that happened.” Penguin agreed. “How… I can’t even…what…” Law wasn’t sure which burning need he wanted to articulate first. Before he could make a decision, Shachi came onto the deck, the ships snailphone in hand. “Captain, it’s the Strawhat for you.” Law felt a burst of panic run through him. That was when the speaker of the phone loudly proclaimed: “Torao! Why didn’t you tell me we were married?!”

“We’re not married!” was his knee-jerk reaction as he grabbed the mouthpiece of the phone. “Stop saying such idiotic things!”

“Don’t be mean Torao!”

“I think he’s already trying to divorce you.” Came Usopps voice through the phone.

“What?! No! I refuse! Torao, you can’t divorce me!”

Law rubbed his hand over his eyes. Why was this happening to him? In that moment a wet sound of… something… hitting the deck captured all of their attention. At the edge of the boat a big snake had slithered its way up to them. Before any of them could react to that it had dropped something from its mouth and disappeared beneath the waves again. Cautiously Jean Bart approached the bundle.

“It seems to be a some kind of threat.” He said after a quick examination. “From whom?” Law demanded to know, ignoring the screams from the snailphone shouting things like ‘I won’t allow it Torao! Are you listening?!’.

Jean Bart handed him a piece of paper. On this it read:

**For taking my future-husband away from me I will kill you. Prepare to meet your doom.**

It was signed by the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock.

“Well, fuck.” Law muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Another pne shot. And this time... it's set in the actual One Piece universe! Shocking, I know. But the idea wouldn't let me alone so I wrote it down!  
I still hope you enjoy this one! x3  
Lots of Love xxx


	6. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law lost a bet.

“Ladies and Gentlemen; if you would give me your attention for just a moment?”

Law desperately wished for a hole to open up and swallow him. Or a lightning strike to hit the roof of this god-forsaken bar. Anything really that would force Penguin to come down from that stage and stop talking. Next to him Shachi had a firm grad on his arm and was snickering uncontrollably. As if Law would run away. He was about to be humiliated, yes, but he also had some pride, god damnit!

He lost that bet, he was not going to shy away from the consequences. And anyway, how bad could it really be? No one here knew them, they were still fairly new to town and this was the first time they visited this particular bar. It was far enough away from work so the three of them had minimized the risk of running into someone.

“I have an offer to make that none of you can refuse!” Penguin held a 50 $ bill high in the air. “I need the worst, and I mean _the Worst_, dancers here! My friend over there” and at that part he pointed the money at Law, who was still being held in place by Shachi “will pick one of you and dance to the song of our choosing. Why, you ask? Because he lost a bet and public humiliation never gets old!”

That made the people listening start laughing and cheering. After they had calmed down a bit, Penguin continued. “Of course we’re not cruel, so our friend over here can pick his own partner. So we need a bit of variety over here. The lucky chosen one will get this 50 $ bill and we’ll cover your drinks for the night!” Almost immediately people started volunteering or being volunteered by their friends. One particular loud red-head particularly shoved at some of their friends. “All of you are terrible, get out there and win me that money!”

“Yes, Nami-san!”

“Not you Sanji, you’re the only one who actually learned how to do this. Luffy! You do it; you were born with two left feet!”

Law cursed his foster father and uncle. They had decided it would be a good idea that Law was trained in classical dancing. All of this was their fault to begin with! (He ignored the voice in his head telling him that he was the only one to blame for taking part and losing this dumb bet in the first place)

After a few minutes several candidates had gathered on the stage. They were all varying ages, genders and sizes. Shachi practically dragged him forwards and onto the stage, which was accompanied by loud clapping and wolf whistles from their audience. Deciding to just say fuck it Law did a little bow towards them. In for a copper, in for a gold, wasn’t it? The clapping got more enthusiastic and. He turned back around to his possible dance partners and surveyed them.

He had noticed a few of them earlier; some were drinking heavily (those he wouldn’t choose, he was afraid they would vomit on him or fall over if the way they were swaying on their feet was any indication), some had already been dancing (he wouldn’t choose those either, they were either too grabby with their hands or too good to be any fun for the audience. And he had to dance with a bad dancer after all), but one he had noticed before they even went inside the bar. A younger man, maybe just barely legal (Law hoped by god that he wasn’t underage), who had punched a guy outside of the bar. The guy had been harassing a young girl and the dark-haired, relatively skinny man had decked him so hard, it had sent the other guy flying. Law had to admit, he was rather impressed by that. And now he was standing before him on the stage and was smiling like an idiot. His smile was so big and so bright that Law had to blink. Huh. Seemed interesting enough.

He stopped I front of the younger man. “What’s your name?”

“Luffy D. Monkey!” Strange name. But well, he had no right to judge anyone on that front.

“Are you even old enough to be here?”

That earned him a small pout, which wasn’t cute. At all. “Jerk. I’m nineteen you know!” Thank god.

Law smirked. He bowed again and offered his hand.

“Well then, Luffy D. Monkey. Can I have this dance?”

His answer was a sunny smile. “Sure!” And Luffy grabbed his hand.

Their audience cheered as both of them stepped down from the stage and onto the space that had been cleared for them. The red-head that Law had noticed earlier gleefully stepped up to Penguin and held out her hand. “I’ll be taking the money.” Luffy laughed. “It’s alright, she can have it.” Before Penguin could answer the money had already been snatched out of his hand and disappeared down the woman’s shirt. “Lovely doing business with you. Luffy! Please try and don’t break any bones. Yours or his.”

“Ey, Nami! I’m not that bad!” He yelled. Her answer was an unimpressed stare and a flat ‘Uhu’ before she joined back with the crowd at the bar who seemed to be consisting of their friends, judging by the looks of it. Luffy turned back to him. “What’s your name by the way?”

“My name is Law Trafalgar.”

“Law Trafa- Taraf-“

“Trafalgar.”

“Traffy.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

A shit-eating grin was directed his way. “Traffy. It is.”

“Not that I’m not enjoying this.” Penguin interrupted their stare-down. “Because we do. Immensely.” Shachi added. “But we need to get on with it. We’re gonna start the music now, so be ready.” And both of them disappeared behind the bar. Law turned back to the other man. “What do you know about dancing?” A shrug. “It’s fun.”

“So, nothing.”

“Yup.”

Law sighed. “Fine, I’ll lead then.”

“Nuhu. I’ll lead.”

Law looked at him flabbergasted. “You don’t know how to dance, how do you want to lead.”

“I just wanna.”

“No.”

“I’ll lead!”

“No!”

The music started before they had settled their argument (Doctor You by DNCE, haha Penguin and Shachi, very funny) and Luffy grabbed his hands and pulled him. Law, not expecting this, almost fell forward. Luffy used this chance to push and pull the taller man all over their make-shift dance floor, the whole time not letting go of both of his hands. It was a catastrophe. Laws teachers would be weeping. It… actually was kinda fun, if Law was honest. But he couldn’t be outdone by the other one.

Using Luffy momentum against him, La flipped him into his arms and dipped him in a dramatic fashion. Luffy, clearly not having expected this, just stared at Law wide-eyed before he started to laugh loudly.(Law noted absentmindedly how nice it sounded)

He smirked before he put Luffy back on his feet. Now it was his turn to lead the other. He pulled him into several spins and dips and practically threw him over the dancefloor. Luffy seemed to enjoy this greatly, since he hadn’t actually stopped laughing. Almost too soon for Laws liking the song came to an end. Only after they stopped did Law notice the noise the crowd made. He hadn’t really paid them any mind before, too focused on Luffy and his laugh.

The younger man was still snickering in his arms. “Ahhhh Traffy, the room is still spinning! That was a lot of fun, thanks!” Looking down at the sunny grin Law could feel his heart doing a flip.

_Well fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Another modern AU! No Jobs are specified but if you asked me, then yes, Law is a surgeon. Sue me. But I really liked this idea and I'm quite happy with how it turned out!  
I hope you enjoy it x3  
Lots of Love xxx


	7. Did you get my letter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is weird. But it sure is fun to see everyone again!

Luffy was excited. From where he sat on his special seat on top of Sunnys head he could already see all the different groves that made up the Sabaody Archipelago. Finally they were back! The last time they were here marked a change in their journey. The learned just how easy it was to loose someone and be defeated. Not this time though. This time everything was different. They were different. And they would conquer the seas and Luffy would be the Pirate King. Again. Since, you know, he actually did find the One Piece once before, in his last lifetime. But this time Ace would be there to see it. Since Ace knew what Blackbeard was planning to do this time around it had been easy to stop him. So, this time around Ace had only taken a pleasure cruise down to Alabastar to meet Luffy. And he promised they would meet again at Sabaody. Sabo had promised too, back when they met in Loguetown. And Torao would be there too!

He absentmindedly put a hand over his heart, where hidden in a pocket of his vest was a letter. It was an old letter and was almost falling apart with how often Luffy had read it over the last ten years. He received it while he was still living with Dadan, the rest of the Mountain bandits and Ace. One day Makino had come to visit and brought this letter with her. Since it was addressed to ‘Strawhat Luffy’ she assumed it was from Shanks. But it wasn’t. It simply read:

_Strawhat,_

_I remember. Cora-san is safe. I found Bepo, Penguin and Shachi. I’ll meet you at Sabaody. Same time, same place. _

_Torao_

Luffy grinned. He couldn’t wait!

* * *

After meeting with Shakky, who didn’t remember them but _‘had a really good feeling about them’_, they decided to wander around the island for a while and visit the amusement park again. Nami was able to hold Luffy back from punishing the first Celestial Dragon they saw (Think about the Sunny! We need to find Rayleigh first before we start to make trouble!) and all of them stopped Camie from getting kidnapped again. As it was nearing the time of the auction in the human trafficking house, Sanji called the Flying Fish Riders over to give them a ride. This time they were dropped at the front door and not through the roof, much to Luffys disappointment.

When they entered the shady place they were immediately noticed by two pirate crews, but Luffy couldn’t care less about what Kidd thought of him. His eyes zeroed in on the fluffy white hat with black spot in the middle of the rows. Torao was sitting with his back to him, arms relaxed on the backrest. But Luffy wasn’t fooled. He knew the attention of the other was on him the whole time. He couldn’t hold back the enormous smile that was stretching over his whole face. Without a word to his crew he descended the stairs and dropped into the free seat next to Law. The other three Heart Pirates gave him knowing grins, but didn’t say anything.

Without looking at him Law inclined his head in Luffys direction and said: “So, Strawhat…” A smirk made its way on his face. “Did you get my letter?” Luffy couldn’t hold back a snicker. “Yup, I did.” He leaned back against the bench and a little closer to Torao. He could feel the arm, which had been resting on the back of the bench, slide down and around Luffys shoulders instead. “Planning to punch any Celestial Dragons today?” The older male asked. Luffy couldn’t help himself and started laughing loudly. He leaned closer into Laws body and linked his fingers with the hand that was still resting over his shoulder. “The fight is going to be so much fun Torao! I hope you didn’t slack off in your training.”

Law snorted. “As if. After all I have to be able to keep up with the Pirate King and his crew.”

“Don’t worry Strawhat.” Penguin chimed in. “Our whole crew’s prepared. Things are going to be different this time.”

Shachi laughed. “Oh man, look at Kidds face! I think the last time I saw him this confused was when you strong-armed him into the alliance.” Luffy and Law both turned their heads around to look back up the rows at the Kidd pirates. Their captain was looking back at them, a deeply unsettled look on his face. Luffy grinned.

“Yo, Jagged-guy! Wanna join us?” Next to him Torao sighed. “Please rephrase that. It sounds as if you’re inviting him into our relationship.” Luffy frowned. “Oh, no I just want him to fight with us.”

“I know that. Make sure he does too or I’m going to be forced to cut him up.”

Luffy snickered. “Wahhhh, I missed your weirdness Torao!”

“If anyone’s weird it’s you.”

“Nuhu, Torao’s much weirder than me!”

“You almost make that sound as if it’s a good thing.”

“Well duh! Weird is fun and interesting. Normal is boring.”

“And we wouldn’t want our lives to be boring.”

While talking they had drifted closer together and Luffy was thinking if he just leaned up a bit he could-…

“I think you traumatised Kidd…” Shachi interrupted their ‘martial spat’, as their crews liked to call it (or ‘flirting’, ‘disgustingly cute’, ‘embarrassing public display of affection, etc.). Kidd’s face had become even more disturbed and Luffy could hear him ask his right hand man “What did he just call me…? And what kind of question was that?!”

In that moment the lights on the stage turned on. “It seems it’s starting.” Torao said. Luffy grinned again and gently disentangled his hand so he could crack his knuckles. “Bring it! I can’t wait to punch those bubble-guys!” he answered. Law held out a hand and with a quiet “Room!” a blue, almost translucent sphere formed around the auction house. “Woah Torao, you really did train! So awesome!”

Law smirked. “As much as I would love to watch you punch Celestial Dragons, I think I’ll make my way backstage and start taking care of the prisoners. And I need to make a call to a certain warlord too.”

“Oh right! Tell him I’m coming to kick his butt!”

“What’s that about kicking someone’s butt?” Zoro asked as he and the other Strawhats took a seat next to them. Quick greetings were exchanged between the two crews with promises for a longer and more fun reunion later.

“We’re kicking Mingos butt again!” Luffy declared. “Well, duh. You want to go right now?” Zoro answered.

Law hummed thoughtfully. “Before we do that I should probably contact Cora-san though. I’m just going to call him for my own amusement. And maybe as bait for later.”

“Oh! I wanna meet him! He’s your important person, right?” Luffy grinned excitedly and tugged on Laws hoody. Law nodded. “He is. You can meet him, but keep in mind he’s still a spy who works for the marines most of the times.”

“’Most of the times’?” Nami wanted to know. Torao smirked. “Well, as you can clearly see I’m not in jail. So he does play favourites.”

“Alright! Go and call Mingo. But make sure your plan actually works this time Torao!” Luffy demanded.

Laws eye twitched slightly. Luffy could practically feel Toraos stress levels rising. “Shut up. I’m going backstage now. You do your thing. But don’t beat all the marines up without me.” Luffy nodded seriously. “It wouldn’t be as much fun without you.” As a reward for that statement he got one of Laws rare, genuine smiles. Luffy could feel warmth pooling in his stomach. He had really, really missed the older man.

In that moment the doors to the auction hall burst open and in stepped the shit-head bubble-man who had shot Hachi last time. Luffy grinned. Finally time for some action!

* * *

The marines outside were flabbergasted. Being a marine, one expected to see strange things out on the ocean. But something you didn’t see every day were two Supernova captains sharing a passionate kiss in middle of a battlefield, while being bitched at by a third Supernova captain that if they didn’t even want to take the fight seriously why did they even come out here?!

The only answer he received was a raised middle finger from the Surgeon of Death while Strawhat Luffy blindly fired his pistol fists into the sea of marines, both of them refusing to let go of the other. When they finally separated (at least their mouths) the Strawhat answered that Kidd should shut up, he hadn’t seen his husband in ten years and a fighting reunion was the best kind of reunion.

The Surgeon of Death only smirked and stated that he needed to stake a claim on the future King of Pirates in his arms before anyone else got any funny ideas about him.

The Grand Line was a very strange place indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! It's me again. Real life is kicking my butt right now and I'm lacking all Inspiration and Motivation. I really like the idea of this time-travel-fix-it but I'm not happy with how it turned out. I re-wrote this at least three times and now I decided it's not going to get better, just worse. So I'm going to post it.  
I am still working on my other stories but I don't know when I'll be able to finish a chapter. It's very slow going at the Moment.  
Lots of Love xxx


	8. I made reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law knows what Luffy loves the most… and he's Aware that it's not him.

Luffy opened the door to their apartment and called out “I’m home!” From the direction of the study came a muted “Welcome back.” in answer. His sullen mood momentarily forgotten and hearing that Torao was home, Luffy bounded over to where the other was, patting Bepo on his way past the cat tree. He stepped into the room and up to his boyfriend who was reading something on the screen of his Laptop. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Law reached up and caressed his cheek before turning his head and giving him a real welcome back kiss.

“How was your day?” the surgeon asked. Immediately Luffy remembered the cause of his bad mood from earlier. He let out a low-pitched whine and slumped over Laws shoulder. “I take it not so good?” Laws hand began stroking through his hair, his nails scratching lightly over his scalp. A pleasant shudder went down Luffys spine. “Naaaah, it was fine…” he said. “It’s just this new restaurant in Grove 44.”

“I heard about that. Didn’t Cook-ya want to try it out?” Luffy nodded. “I really wanted to go there too, but Sanji said it’s almost impossible to get a table without reservations and it’s booked for the next month! That’s so long Torao!”

“There are other places where you can eat.” Law reminded him. “But I really wanted to try this one!” Luffy continued his whining. “I was so excited to go there as a reward after finishing filming today.” That made Law let out a low laugh. “So you wanted a reward? How about spending some time with me?” Luffy blew out a gust of air. Not that he didn’t love spending time with his Torao, but he got to do that almost every day (except on those days where he was away for shooting overnight or Law had to take longer shifts at the hospital). And this restaurant was new and exciting! It had advertised his opening for the last few months and Sanji hadn’t stopped talking about it and Luffy had really wanted to go.

“I see. Once again I’m losing to your one true love, huh?” The smirk on Laws face told Luffy he was joking, but he couldn’t help himself when he said: “Don’t be stupid Torao, I would give up all the meat for you…” Laws face took on an interesting shade of red, like it always did when Luffy managed to surprise Law with something good. Luffy loved that look. He let out a snicker before pressing another kiss to Laws red cheek. “Well, I guess Torao can be my reward.”

Instead of an answer Law turned back to his laptop and opened his e-mail account. He pulled up an old one from two months ago. “Here, read it.” Curious Luffy leaned a bit more over his shoulder to see the screen more clearly.

His eyes went as wide as saucers. “Torao, what…?”

A self-satisfied smirk made his way onto Law’s face. “I made reservations.”

“But how did you-?!”

“You haven’t stopped talking about this restaurant for months. And Penguin knows the owners so I had him make reservations as soon as spots opened up. I gather you like my surprise?” Luffy jumped him. The chair toppled and both of them fell over on the floor.

His boyfriend was the best!

Luffy snickered. Sanji was going to be so mad when Luffy told him tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I'm just writing cute-ass Things for the hell of it. My life is kinda meh at the Moment, so it's fun to just write These... and they distract me from the fact that I have no idea how to finish The Twilight Phone.... XD  
Lots of Love! xxx


	9. Time Travel AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Time Travel AU, this time with added Ace :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiiivvvveeeee! Well, more or less :D But I watched the new One Piece Movie Stampede and seeing my Children on the big screen AND READING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS HAS REVIVED ME!  
More or less :P

Ace woke up with a start. Which was odd. He distinctly remembered dying. Was this the afterlife?

He blinked up at a ceiling made of wooden planks. A strangely familiar ceiling. He hadn't woken up to this sight in over five years, but he instantly knew that he was in his kingdom outside at Dadans house.

If this really was the afterlife it was not what Ace expected. At all. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. Everything was achingly familiar, but something was a little off. It wasn't quite like he left it.

He knew at the entrance there should be a burn mark from the time the wind picked up sparks from their fire and his kingdom almost burned down the year before he left. The tally marks he left all over his hut for all the big animals he and Luffy killed together were also way too low.

Something was just not adding up.

He was ripped from his musings by a scream from outside. He was on his feet and out of the hut before his brain fully realized that that voice belonged to Luffy.

He ran across the small space separating their two kingdoms and rushed into the second hut. There, looking frightened and confused, sat his little brother. Emphasize being on little. Luffy was _tiny_. He looked like he did back when he was around seven or eight.

"Luffy?" He asked tentatively and startled at the sound of his voice, which was way too high. For the first time since waking up he looked down his own body and promptly let out a scream of his own. He was a child again! What the hell afterlife?!

"Ace?" Luffy was looking up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What's going on here?! Why did you scream?! Why am I a child?! Why are you a child?!" He didn't get an answer before he was being tackled by his brother, who wrapped his arms around him at least three times while bawling his eyes out.

"God damnit Lu, get off of me!"

"ACE! IS IT REALLY YOU?!"

"Who else would it be you idiot?!"

Ace managed to get his hands free and started to push his crying brother away from him.

"What is going on here?!" He demanded to know. Luffy, while still crying and clinging to Ace, shook his head. "I don't know! I just know I was lying on Sunnys deck and everything was getting cold and then I closed my eyes and then I opened my eyes and then you were there!"

_'So Luffy seems to have died too...'_ Ace frowned down at the rubber bundle in his arms that still hadn't calmed down completely. _'But if this really is the afterlife, where's Sabo?'_ Before he could ask Luffy about his theory they were interrupted by a loud yell.

"Why are you shitty brats making such a ruckus this early in the morning?!" In front of Luffys hut stood a very pissed of Dadan, the hands on her hips and glared down at them.

"Huh? Dadan? Are you dead too?"

"HUH?! Who's dead you rotten brat?!"

* * *

After they fled Dadans rage into the woods and onto the cliff overlooking the ocean, both brothers took a moment to breathe. Luffy, the tactile person he was still hadn't let go of Aces shirt.

"Ace? What's going on?"

"I don't really know Luffy. The last thing I remember is dying in Marineford. Maybe this is the afterlife?"

"But if it is, shouldn't there be more people here? And why are we children?"

"I'm not sure. Some things simply don't add up..." Ace started pacing around the cliff. "Maybe we aren't really dead?"

"No you died. And I remember the years after." At that Ace looked back at his brother. Luffy was sitting cross-legged on the ground and looked back at him with a look which was way too old and sad for his face.

"You do? How... how long have I been dead?" He felt kind of awkward asking this question, but his morbid curiosity had to be sated.

"For a couple of years now. I was 22 when I died."

Ace felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. His little brother died so young, barely older when he himself died. This wasn't fair, none of it was.

_'I wish we could change things. I wish we could change the past.'_ Ace looked down onto his clenched fists.

Change the past.

The _past_.

With a sudden start he looked up at Luffy again.

"Lu, I don't think we're dead."

"Of course we're dead. What else would this be?"

"I think... I think we might be in the past."

"EEEHHHHH?!"


End file.
